Even Detectives Need Help
by digimedas
Summary: Sequel to A Heroric side. At a reunion everything is fun, but when Gwen is kidnapped Trent will need help to save her.
1. Chapter 1

Even Detectives Need Help

Disclaimer: I don`t own total drama

Gwen and Trent have been happily married for six mounths, and now live a small house, Trent has just come home from a busy case to find some stolen jewels and brought in the mail, in them was an invitation to a total drama reuionion from the past three seasons they were in, they decided to go.

When they got there at playa de loser from season one, everyone mentioned about Trent carrier as a detective, and how he saved Gwen from the fire (from my story A Heroic side).

Katie and Sadie talked to Gwen about it. Katie said ``It must have been so scary for you Gwen, don`t you think Sadie. ``Oh it must have been super scary, right Gwen.``

Justin then came in saying ``Ladies we have all read about what happened with Gwen, and I think she dosn`t need the reminder of how scary it has been, so let`s let her have her space.`` Gwen said ``Thank you Justin.`` Justin simly said ``Your welcome.``

Christ meontioned that they could enjoy themselves for the whole week the reunion was taking place.

When everyone retired a mysterios boat came nearby the docks. One a the people asked ``So when that woman, Gwen is alone, we grab her and take her where the big man said


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own total drama

The next day everyone was talking about what they have been up to, some were very surprising, for example Duncan finally followed with his family and became a cop and Sierra doe's desk work for the CIA.

Justin came to talk to Trent, and said "Hey Trent, how has the detective business going" Trent replied "Good, I managed to solve a few mysteries and still have time for Gwen, what about you, still modeling?" Justin frowned and said "No! Sadly over a year ago there was an accident with a photo shoot and the equipment caught on fire, I manage to survive, but at the price of losing my once model body, which is why I dress like this," he shows that he is wearing a long sleeved green sweater, long tan cargo pants, black shoes and a pair of gloves and continues "to keep people from seeing my burns and scars, I now go help others like hosting charity actions, which was what I wanted to talk to you about, I was wondering I we could combine the old Drama Brothers group, and make a few songs to show awareness for many thing like the elderly, and endangered spies, I have heard you still have your guitar." Trent said "Sorry Justin that does sound like a nice idea but the only songs that go through my head are about Gwen and for only Gwen." Justin frowned but said "I understand!"

Later that night Gwen had retired early, then as she was getting ready to sleep a mysterious gloved hand covered her mouth.

Trent was relaxing when suddenly alarm went off, Chris came saying there's intruders and according to security they are in Gwen's room. Everyone ran there only to find a broken window, torn a torn up room, but no Gwen.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own total drama

Trent was super angry, mostly at himself for not getting to Gwen in time.

Duncan has just called saying that there would kidnapers, and to ask any cops to start hunting, after a few hours, the forces said they caught the kidnapers, but they didn't have Gwen, but during the interrogation the kidnapers mentioned that they were hired by someone called the Big Man, that mad Sierra gasp.

Trent asked "Do you know him?" Sierra answered "I know of him from my work at the CIA, The Big Man, in over a year has been taking part in kidnaping dangerous bombing, even murder, he hires criminals to do his dirty work and has pretty much ruled the criminal compartment, we have been hunting him down, but we haven't caught him, we don't even know who he is, just that usually he has two bulky goons, and to talk to people, he either just uses a two way radio, or use a TV screen to show himself in the shadow."

Trent then got worried and thought _why some sick person would kidnap Gwen._

A few hours ago at a secret location on the docks, two bulky people stood waiting, one was dark skin and with a bald head, the other pale skin with a triton tattoo on his right arm, behind them stood a limousine. When they saw a boat they knew it was who their boss was waiting for, out of the boat were four guys and Gwen who was tied up, and gagged. One of the kidnappers asked "Two questions, one where is the Big Man and two where's our money?" The pale man then brought a radio, and out came a mysterious voice saying "Sorry, I can't be with you, I like to stay with my secrets, but as for the money," the dark skinned man took out a briefcase opened it, showing tons of dollar bills. The kidnapers then pushed Gwen closer to the people and took the cash, then the pale man picked up Gwen, with his strength it was easy to do, and pushed her in the back of the limo, then the bulky people went to the front seat, made sure the doors in the back were locked and speed off.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own total drama

After days of trying to find clues to why the Big Man would want with Gwen, he realised he might be ruining everyone else's fun, so he decided to head out to try to find Gwen, when he was heading out he saw Duncan, Cody, Sierra, Geoff and Owen, were following him, he said "Aren't you going to try to relax, I mean Gwen's my wife, and I'm going to try to find her, but I don't want to ruin your fun." Duncan then said "Dude, how can we have fun when someone is in trouble," Owen continued saying "Yeah and we want to help too."

They then went back to the house, just as the phone rang, Owen answered, and gave it to Trent saying it was for him.

Trent asked "Hello?" A mysterious voice answered "Hello indeed Trent, you might know who I am." Trent realizing who it must be "Big Man, where is Gwen!" The voice said calmly "Don't worry, she is safe, but if I don't happen to get say ten thousand dollars, in three days at the clearing of Boney Island, that might change, see you soon Trent."

Meanwhile at an abandoned warehouse, Gwen was tied to a chair, with the two bulky people who drove her there were at either side of her, then a TV screen in front of her turned on showing a man, she didn't see him very well because he was in a room that was dark, but she did see that he wore a black trench coat, a pair of shades, and a fedora. The man spoke "Hello Gwen. I am the Big Man, the king of crime." Gwen shouted "What do you want from me?" The man said "Don't worry, after I get the ransom money from your husband, you will be free to go.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own total drama

In the three days, Trent not only made the get the ransom money, but to get more info on the Big Man.

On the third day, Trent went to the clearing on Boney Island, and saw two bulky guys and a mysterious man wearing a trench coat, shades, and a fedora, which Trent recognised as the Big Man.

Trent notices Gwen wasn't there and yelled "Where is Gwen?" The Big man pointed to a cliff that hoisted many caves, and said "Gwen is waiting in one of those cave, you will have to find her, while I count the money, to make sure there are no tricks."

Then a shout said "Well here's a trick for you". And out of the bushes came Sierra, Cody, Owen and Duncan, they tackled the three bad guys, the Cody went to Trent and handed a gadget and said "We'll look after these guys, that gadget is designed to find anything faster than the nose of a bloodhound"

Trent used the device and when it beeped, he looked it the cave and found Gwen tied to a stalagmite.

Once Trent untied Gwen, they went back the came to the clearing, Trent then went to the Big Man and said " Game Over Big Man, or should I say…" as he took off his shade fedora and removed a voice changing device."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own total drama

Everyone but Trent gasped "Justin!" It was indeed there former competitor and male model Justin.

Sierra then asked Trent "How did you figure it out? The CIA has been searching for his identity for over a year with no luck." Trent then said "I have been doing some research and found that the Big Man only showed just after Justin's accident, I had to admit him using a charitable lifestyle to cover for his crimes was pretty smart, no one would expect someone like that to be the King of Crime, there was just one thing I don't understand Justin why go and kidnap Gwen for a ransom."

Justin then smiled saying "I wanted a challenge, after evading police and the CIA easily, I got bored but when I found out you became a detective, and found out you becoming one and me becoming a part of the crime biasness came around the same time, I figured you could be perfect for an enemy, kidnapping Gwen was just to see how good you are, but I bet you weren't expecting this." He then got a capsule out of his pocket, threw it to the ground, and smoke came out, when it cleared Justin was gone.

Gwen said "Looks like he got away". Trent just said "Let him run we can tell who he is and people will know who to look for, but if he comes near you again, I will make him regret it.

After that everyone went to enjoy a party, Trent then tapped his glass and said "I want to propose a toast because, you helped me find Gwen, weather physically or spiritually, and you helped so to Friendship".

Everyone said "Too Friendship"

The End


End file.
